


the only hope for me

by picht



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, korse has a huge dick lol, size queen party poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: Korse has never been one to show his emotions.//pwp parading as feelings fic. weird, indulgent au where party poison are korse are secret boyfriends in luv





	the only hope for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self indulgent fic bc i cant stop thinking about my own damn au. its kinda shitty but w/e

Korse has never been one to show his emotions.

Party has, for quite some time now, been aware of the fact that the man does indeed _have_ emotions, but even becoming aware of this, he’s not exactly been shown much real life evidence that said emotions actually exist.

Party has known about Korse’s emotions for sometime now, even before this Thing That Isn’t A Thing started up, so _long_ before the Thing That Isn’t A Thing became Definitely A Thing. It’s just that… Korse has never been one to show his emotions. And Party’s not like that. And Neither are any of his boys. Sure, some Killjoys out here like to bury and hide their feelings, but The Fabulous Four aren’t afraid of their own emotions, and aren’t afraid to let them show. When you hate someone, you tell them. When you _love_ someone, you tell them. That’s just how it is.

But that’s not how Korse is.

It makes Party feel vulnerable, to wear his feelings on his sleeve the way he always has, to expose those parts of himself to Korse, just to be faced with the blank wall that Korse puts up. Party hates feeling vulnerable.

“Hey, there, Mr. Tin Man,” Party greets Korse one day, smiling to show the other man that he’s joking. Korse doesn’t fully smile, but the corners of his mouth twitch and his eyes crinkle up a little. Party counts is as a win.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Korse says, softly, confidently, in that accent of his. Party’s not sure where his accent is from, but it’s hot nonetheless, and Party has to take a deep breath.

Korse is on a ‘reconnaissance mission’ by himself, as he’s told his superiors. He has a great poker face and they trust him, so he’s allowed to go out into the zones without a patrol. Party doesn’t really have an excuse for wandering off for his boys; doesn’t really need one. He’s never actually spoken out loud directly about this thing he has with Korse, but they do know that at this point Korse has gone from enemy to informant, and he’s always been one to accidentally wax poetic about the people he likes—the boys aren’t stupid.

They’re at an old abandoned warehouse out in zone 3 that, as far as they know, no one else knows exists. It’s not too special, but it has mattresses, and while that’s not what’s most important to Party during these little escapades, it’s pretty high up there.

“What have you been up to?” Party asks softly, always softly. When he’s with Korse, it kind of feels like he’s underwater; everything feels slower and softer. Korse actually smiles, just a little, and Party feels like he’s gonna melt into the mattress they’re sitting on. He’s got it _way_ too bad.

“Not much, you know,” the SCARECROW says. “Just acting as an informant to the people trying to terrorize my city, being a traitor, you know, average every day stuff.” That’s one thing that surprised Party in the beginning of all of this—that Korse actually has a sense of humor.

“Well,” Party says, laughing. “It’s good to know you won’t try to kill me at the end of this meeting.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Korse says, and the humor in his face and his voice has seemingly gone away. At one point in time, this would have concerned Party, but now he’s used to it. It’s just… _Korse_ , and Korse is his.

***

As much as Party loves to talk to Korse, to lay with him, kiss languidly, and catch up, this might actually be his favorite part.

There’s not really much for him to even say, it’s just that Korse has a huge cock. Like, _huge_. And Party won’t deny that he’s a bit of size queen. He hasn’t hooked up with anyone for months, not since before this whole thing started, but he’s not sure he’s ever fucked anyone with as big a dick as Korse has, and with as much control over him as Korse has.

He’s just spent the past ten minutes hunched up over Korse’s lap, licking and sucking his cock, relishing every little noise and sigh that he made. The one surefire way to get Korse to openly express what he’s feeling is to go down on him, and Party both knows and loves it.

He had had visions of sucking Korse off for as long as possible, mouth stretched around him, taking in as much of him as he could, before pulling off and letting the man come on his face. But when Korse yanked his head up, running his thumb over Party’s swollen, spit slicked lips, and, in that gruff voice of his, said, “Get naked,” Party wasn’t exactly gonna argue.

So here he is now on a shitty mattress in an abandoned warehouse completely naked, cock heavy over his belly, moaning around Korse’s fingers while Korse kneels before him, stroking his own cock slowly. Korse is still fully dressed, just has his pants undone and his cock pulled out, in contrast to Party’s complete nudity, and he keeps raking his eyes over Party’s naked body.

He takes his fingers out of Party’s mouth and trails them gently across his cheek, biting his lip at Party’s moan. Even a show of emotions as small as biting his lip makes Party moan even more. Korse takes his time trailing his fingers down Party’s body, but once he reaches his destination, he doesn’t waste time in pushing two fingers into Party’s hole, not even taking a moment to allow him to adjust to the feeling, just fucking him slowly and surely, breathing heavily as he watches Party’s rim stretch obscenely around his fingers.

He doesn’t really take his time fingering Party, just stretches him some before spitting into his palm, stroking his cock a few times, and leaning his weight on Party, slowly but surely pushing into the killjoy.

“Oh, fuck,” Party whines once Korse bottoms out. He feels so full, like he could split in two, but it’s a good feeling. Korse just has a look of concentration on his face, and Party tries not to feel too vulnerable in this moment. It’s not really working.

Korse picks up an even pace, not very fast, just a steady in and out that has Party squirming for more. “Look at you,” he says. “All worked up over this, stretched around my cock, keening for more. What would your killjoys say if they say you like this?” Korse gets like this, when they do this; loud, playing dirty, and Party loves it. In all reality, if his boys saw him like this, they’d probably be grossed out but not much beyond that—they already basically know about Korse, without having to be told—but still, something about the words has Party pushing back into Korse’s thrusts, breathing heavily while Korse looks like he’s barely fazed.

“Touch yourself, Darling,” Korse says quietly. “It’s okay.” Party hadn’t realized he was waiting for permission till it was granted. He sighs in relief as he reaches down and starts tugging on his cock, pumping hard and fast, in time with Korse’s increasingly speedy thrusts.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” he moans as he comes all over himself, and Korse laughs his deep, quiet laugh.

“Very good, Darling,” he says, and Party thinks if he could get hard again this soon, he totally would.

Party is kind of useless for the rest of the time Korse is fucking him, just panting and squirming at the overstimulation, until eventually Korse pulls out and comes all over his stomach. They’re silent for a moment before Korse lays beside him. They lay side by side, and Party, like every other time this has happened, has a moment where he’s suddenly scared it’s all fake, like Korse has been taking all of his pills this entire time and he’s now going to try to kill Party after using him.

Party braces himself for the worst, not relaxing until Korse gently wraps an arm around his chest. “You’re wonderful, Darling,” Korse says quietly against Party’s jaw. Party can feel the hint of a smile where Korse’s mouth is resting against his skin, and he thinks, _okay_.

Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this you should hop on over to my tumblr korsepoison.tumblr.com and talk to me about these two


End file.
